


Deadpool discovers anime

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: But it just grabbed hold of me and didn't let go, Deadpool being Deadpool, Gen, Oh god I am so going to regret writing this, Others being annoyed by him, That's Deadpool for you, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: What it says in the title really.Mild spoilers for Deadpool 2, and also this is just written for comedy, and it's main purpose is parody. So please don't get triggered.





	Deadpool discovers anime

It was one of the rare times all of them sat down to have breakfast together. They ate in comfortable silence, that would have lasted longer if Wade didn't enter  the room. 

"Heya, tomodachi!", he said and everyone looked at him confused. The only one who answered was Yukio, who greeted him:" Hey, Wade!". He returned with:" Hey Yukio!". Domino answered soon after  with:"Sup". Deadpool just nodded in her direction.

Then he stopped and breathed in like he was preparing to say something important. "Colossus I have something to tell you", he finally added, Colossus looking up at him. "What is it Wade?"

"Colossus-senpai, watashi wa suki desu", he said, dramatically waving his hands around. 

"What the fuck did you just say?", said Cable, making a frown. "Language", reminded Colossus, and Yukio added:" Yeah, Wade what does that mean?".

"Whaaaa? You don't know? You normies! I was speaking Japanese, wasn't it obvious?", he said insulted, while Negasonic said:" I don't think you really know Japanese".

"Of course I do! I know many words like: arigato, konichiwa, sumimasen, watashi, yamete, daijobu......", Deadpool continued to count on his fingers, but no one paid any attention to him, and they just continued to eat. "I still stand by what I said", concluded Negasonic.

"So what is you answer, Colossus-senpai?", asked Wade, his eyes full of expectation.

Colossus opened his mouth to answer, but Wade continued not waiting for the reply:" Or maybe I should call you differently?".

"Maybe I should call you like Rasputin-san?", Wade suddenly burst into  laughter.

"Oh my Kamisama!, that is just so funny! Or...or maybe Rasputin-kun? Piotr-san? Piotr-senpai? I don't know it is hard to chose"

"What do you think Rasputin-san?", he again burst into laughter, that went on for a couple of minutes.

"So do you suki me too? You are asking why I like you? Well Rasputin-kun, you are just so sugoi! And you have big kawai eyes! And you are strong and kind, and you take care of me....."

"My kokoro goes doki-doki every time you pass me in the hallway! I know I am just a lowly kouhai, who doesn't know anything, but please Rasputin-kun, tell me your feelings..."

" I will do anything for you! Even wear a school uniform if you want me to! I just really want your ochinchin! Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo!"

"All right, Deadpool, please stop you are being really annoying", said Negasonic, sighing loudly. "Nani?! That's not true! I didn't say that because I like you or anything, BAKA!", Deadpool continued, not listening to her at all.

"Please Wade...", said Colossus, but Wade just continued shouting:" BAKA! BAKA! YOU BAKA!".

"AGHH! You are making my ears bleed! I can't stand this!", exclaimed Cable, putting his hands on his ears, to confirm his statement. "STAND? Did you just say stand? IS THAT A JOJO'S REFERENCE!?"

"Where is the enemy stand, where?", Deadpool continued, looking around and Yukio asked, curious to find out why is Wade acting like this:" What is all this Wade? What does it all mean?".

Cable stood up and exited the room, Negasonic following him close behind. "It's this new stuff I found out. It's called anime. And it's really fascinating. You know, out of all of us you look most like an anime character. In an anime you would probably be a main character, a mahou shoujo, or maybe a yandere? Even though I was also in an anime once. It was an interesting experience".

"Today is not my lucky day", said Domino, exiting the room, while Deadpool shouted after her:" And you sure wouldn't be in one, Domino!". He came closer to Yukio and whispered into her ear:" Japanese are a little racist".

"Come on Yukio, let's go!", shouted Negasonic, from the next room and Yukio stood up and went in the direction of her voice." Bye Wade!"

"Bye Yukio!", answered Wade, waving to her, and sitting down on the chair across Colossus. "Piotr-san, please don't leave me too!", said Wade pleadingly and blinking at Colossus, with his best puppy dog eyes.

"All right, Wade. But only if you don't say a word", he said and continued to eat. Deadpool nodded, and took out the chopsticks from somewhere, putting his hands together and saying:" Itadakimasu".

Colossus stood up at that and started to walk toward the door. Wade followed him, shouting and trying to stop him:" Please, don't go Colossus-senpai! Why won't you notice me?"

"I haven't done anything wrong! Senpai! Please don't leave me! SENPAI! COLOSSUS-SENPAI! YAMETEEEE!".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what devil posessed me to write this, but well......I did. For some reason.  
> Please don't judge.  
> 'Deadpool maniacally laughing in the background'  
> 


End file.
